Truth Or Dare!
by WhisperedNonsense2.0
Summary: Amu and the gang are playing truth or dare when a certian blue-haired-hottie s show up ; It'll make more sense if you read it.One-shot. Major Amuto, slight Rimihiko. R&R. Kinda follows the anime/manga. Please Read; you won't be sorry ;


**Rini: BOREDON KILLS!!!**

**Fiona: Ooookaaaayyy…**

**Amu: Random…**

**Rini: :D**

**Ikuto: What's going on?**

**Amu: Rini-chan's writing a new story.**

**Rini: Correction! It's just a one-shot.**

**Fiona: What's a one-shot? **

**Rini: I don't know… BUT if it's a story that won't have a second chappie and was created out of pure randomness, then this is a one-shot!**

**Amu, Ikuto, Fiona: ….**

**Me: Disclaimer! I own nothing, amigos**_._

**Fiona: So, your Spanish now? What does that even mean?**

**Me: it either means 'friend' or 'smelly pig'.**

**Ikuto: No school has made her dumb.**

**Me: Enjoy!!!! :D**

_Ages:_

_Amu - 17 _

_Ikuto - 21_

_Tadase - 17_

_Rima - 17_

_Nagihiko - 18_

_Yaya - 16_

_Kukai - 18_

"Okay, gather around everyone!" Yaya Yuki exclaimed, bouncing from one foot to another. Her and her friends was all gathered in Amu Hinamori's living room. Not wanting to break her attention from the long awaited music video by Utau, Amu slightly turned her head to her giddy friend.

"Yaya, there's only five of us…and we're all here." Amu informed.

"Oh, Amu-chi, always looking at the glass being half empty." Yaya sighed.

"Do you even know what that means?" Kukai asked between bits of pizza.

"Of course I- no not really." Yaya confessed. Sighing, Amu turned her attention back to the TV. "Seriously guys, I have something important to say." Yaya walked over the front of the television and turned it off.

"Yaya, what gives?!" an annoyed Rima asked.

"Now clam down everyone; I wanted your full attention. We should, like, play a game~!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"What type of game?" Tadase asked, now interested.

"Truth Or Dare!" she pulled a bottle from behind her back and held it in the air.

"Pass." Amu and Rima exclaimed bluntly at the same time.

"I thought you'd two would say that, so invited a few _peoples_ over." Yaya skipped to the front of the door, giggling uncontrollable.

"Why'd she say 'peoples' like that?" Amu whispered to Kukai, who was sitting next to her."

"Eye moat mo." he muffled still stuffing his face. Amu sighed, shaking her head.

Yaya lead her 'special guests' to the living room. One of them saw a certain pinkete sitting at a spot where she wouldn't be able to see him coming. He leaned down to whispered in her ear. "Missed me, Amu?"

She immediate recognized the voice. She hopped up and turned to the smirking, blue haired guy. "I-I-I-Ikuto?!"

"Sup?"

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" she asked walking over to him, still confused about his sudden appearance. Ikuto had left his home town, for some unknown reason, leaving Amu and her friends depressed and confused. The ones most upset was Amu and Utau. Utau, because she had lost her only brother, but Amu wasn't sure why she was depressed. It wasn't until recently that she discovered that she felt this way because she was in love with him. She was finally able to say it and didn't care who heard. Well, anyone could know… if anyone wasn't Ikuto. She was bold, but not bold.

"Well, Yuki-san asked me to come over. And besides, I haven't seen my Strawberry in a while." he smirked, causing Amu to blush a bright red.

Meanwhile, Yaya's other guest made his way over to Rima.

"It's been a while, huh, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked the blonde. Her head shot up. Despite their childhood rivalry, the two had gain some sort of weird, 'I-still-hate-your-guts', friendship.

"Nagi!" she exclaimed before jumping up to hug him. He gladly hugged her back. They stayed like that until Yaya interrupted.

"You two look happy." she giggled. Rima quickly pulled away and blushed.

"What does bringing these two here have to do with Truth Or Dare?" Rima asked after recovering.

"Weeeel…" Yaya sang.

"FINE! I'LL PLAY!" Amu suddenly screamed. Ikuto had her locked in his arm and wouldn't release her until she agreed to play. Not that saying yes would have made him let go of her. She wiggled out of his arms and sat at the coffee table, mumbling something under her breath.

"Now that that's settled…What about you, Rima-tan?" Yaya asked, her ponytail even bouncing with anticipation.

Rima looked at her over-active friends and then at Negihiko. Yaya, then Nagihiko. "Okay, fine." she mumbled she for taking her set and coping Amu's mumbles. The rest of the teens took their seats at the oval-shaped coffee table.

"I dare you to lick the bathroom door!" Yaya exclaimed. Kukai's face froze. He recovered quickly and hopped up.

"Fine, I'll do it!" he shouted before dashing upstairs. After a moment, he came back as if nothing happened. "Happy?" he asked smugly."

"I would have been…if you had waited for me to witness it." Yaya hopped up and grabbed Kukai's arm. "come one, you have to do it again." she commanded.

"Huh?!" was all the five friends sitting at the table heard as they disappeared up the stairs. After a while, Yaya skipped back down the stairs as a depressed Kukai followed.

"How was it?" Ikuto asked as they took their seats.

"So metal-ly." he shivered.

"That's not a word…" Tadase informed.

"It doesn't matter! Who's my next victim?" Kukai turned the bottle forcefully until it landed on Amu. Kukai smiled widely, thinking of a great dare.

"Be easy on her, Kukai." Ikuto sang

"Hey, I can take a dare as well as the next person!" Amu said defensively.

"Then Truth Or Dare?" Kukai smiled. Amu had fallen for their trap.

"D-d-dare." she stammered.

"I dare you to…like your elbow!"

"T-t-that's I-I-impossible!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you could take a dare." he teased.

"F-f-fine!" she exclaimed before _trying_ to reach her elbow with her tongue. After ten minutes of one failed attempt after another, she _finally_ thought of something. She licked the palm of her hand and rubbed it on her elbow.

Between his laughter, actually everyone's laughter, Kukai exclaimed "Took you long enough!"

"Be quiet…door licker…" Amu exclaimed the first thing that came to her head. This made Kukai laugh even harder.

"Ah, skew it!" she shouted as she turned the bottle. After it spin for the sixth time it finally stopped… on Ikuto.

"Dare." he said, not waiting for her to answer.

Amu saw this as a opportunity to get some answered. She had already known that he would pick dare, but there was other ways to get what she wanted.

"…I dare you…to t-t-tell us…why you left." she said, not meeting his gaze that, as soon as she asked the question, saddened.

Kukai laughing stopped as everyone stared at Ikuto, waiting for an answer.

After a moment, he finally answered. "I went to London…to look for my father."

"You mean Aruto?" Tadase asked. Ikuto simply nodded his head yes.

"Oh…" Amu replied, immediately feeling bad that she even asked. Breaking the sad atmosphere that had spread across the room, Ikuto spun the bottle. The bottle, as if on purpose, ended up landing on Amu again.

She sighed and said, "Truth." not wanting to go through another 'lick your elbow' crap.

"Why do you care why I left?" Ikuto asked, wanting to get some answers of his own.

"…why wouldn't I want answers. I mean, you're one of my closest friends and…you just left, so…" she trailed off. Ikuto stared at her, progressing what she said.

"Uhh…so who's next?" Nagihiko asked trying to lighten the mood.

**Later that night…**

Amu plopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her friends had finally left and Amu decided to relax.

"It was a kind of a shock when Tsukiyomi-san appeared, huh, Amu-chan?" her guardian chara, Ran, asked.

"I supposed." Amu said coolly.

"Oh the inside she's screaming her head off." Miki teased, not looking up from sketch pad.

"Shut it!" Amu shouted at her. Her four shugo charas simply laughed. She buried her face in a nearby pillow as the five laughed. Wait…

Amu quickly turned around to see a blue haired cat-boy leaning against her window.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

"Don't you get tired of asking that, Amu?" he laughed. "You still haven't learned to lock this balcony door, huh?"

"Shut up! Anyway, aren't you to old to be climbing anyway." she teased

"Hey, I'm only 21. And Yoru helps make it easier." he said taking a set next to the pinkete.

"So you still have him?!" Amu asked excited.

"Yup." he said smugly.

She sighed before laughing. He smiled at her; he had missed that laughed so much. "Amu, I-" he began but Amu interrupted. "Let's play Truth Or Dare."

"Didn't we just play this?" he asked smirking.

"Oh, come on!" she begged.

"Fine." he gave in. Amu couldn't help smiling; this time he was forced to give in.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked, partially falling off the bed in excitement. They was facing each other, copying the others posture: one leg hanging off the edge while sitting on the other one.

"Dare." she smirked. Amu pouted; she had hopped he'd pick 'truth'. "Fine, Amu. Truth." he said laughing at her expression. He had never seen her pout before. At least, not in such a cute way.

"Did you ever find your…father?" she asked not wanting too bring it up, but felt it was important.

"No." he replied.

"Sorry?"

"Don't be," he reassured. "So it's my turn right?"

"Yes and I pick truth." she said. Neither of them noticed that they were slightly inching closer to each other.

"Were you completely miserable without me around?" he asked, expecting her answer to be flustered.

"…Yes, Ikuto, I was." she said looking down. He stared at her in disbelief. "Ikuto… I really did miss you. Cause I…" she trailed off

Ikuto understood where she was going with this. He smirked as he asked, "Ask me."

"Huh?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Truth or dare, Amu."

"Oh.. Truth or Dare?

"Truth." he said still smirking.

"um.." she couldn't think of a question.

"How about this; ask me what I thought about the entire time I was away." he suggested.

"Ok. What'd you think about?"

"You." he smirked leaning even closer. Amu blushed realizing the minimum space between them.

"Why would you think about me, Ikuto." she asked coolly

"Maybe because I'm in love with you."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're laying."

"Why would I lie Amu." he asked, confused.

"Like you did that night you stayed at my house. You're just teasing me." she sighed, realizing that she almost fell for it again.

"I was telling the truth back then and I'm telling the truth now; I _am _in love with you, Amu."

Amu was confused and yet so happy. She had waited to hear him say that since she had realized that she had feeling for him. "it's my turn." she informed him, smiling.

"Truth or Dare?" he smirked.

"Truth."

"What are your feeling for me?" he said inching a little closer.

"…I… sunk into a depression when you left…and I didn't know why. Then one day, someone brought you up, and I started to cry. I realized…that I couldn't live with out you; I was in love with you…" she looked away.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes. He cupped her face in between his hands, forcing her to stare into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere; not anymore."

"Good." she whispered. He leaned closer. He was about collide their lips together, but Amu whispered, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he laughed.

"I dare you to love me…forever."

"Gladly." Ikuto said before joining lips with his girlfriend.

As they kissed, they couldn't help but feel at ease. Like a giants weight was lifted off of their shoulders. They didn't know where the future was going, but they was glad that it would be with each other.

**~The End~**

**Fiona: Aww! That was soooo kawaii!!!!**

**Ikuto: that's how the anime should end. Don't you think so, Amu-**_**chan.**_

**Amu: HELL NO!! I didn't see ONE Tadamu moment! What's up with that, **

**Rini-chan?**

**Me: …**

**Fiona: Rini-chan?**

**Me: That was soo corny! Anyway, do you know how hard I was blushing when I wrote the kissing scene?! Haha**

**Fiona: Typical.**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to sleep.**

**Ikuto: R&R oh and goodnight, Rini**_**-chan -winks at Rini-**_

**Me: **_**-falls out-**_

**Fiona: at least she'll get some sleep now.**

**Amu: Bye!**


End file.
